Fleur se fane
by Rian Steelsheen
Summary: Réponse au défi 29 du Poney Fringant. Finduilas de Dol Amroth, femme de l'Intendant de Gondor, meurt en l'année 2988 du Troisième Âge. Ceci est son histoire.


**_Disclaimer _**_**:** L'univers du __Seigneur des Anneaux__ et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété de JRR Tolkien, pas la mienne, et tout le monde le sait._

**_Notes de l'auteur_**_** :** C'est ma toute première fic, écrite en réponse au 29__ème__ défi du Poney Fringant, sur la mort de Finduilas (j'ai choisi l'humaine bien sûr). Un grand merci à Elro, qui m'a relue avec soins, précision et rapidité (c'est d'ailleurs sur elle que je rejette la responsabilité de m'avoir 'fait' écrire et poster, donc si quelqu'un trouve que cette histoire est une abomination, c'est à elle qu'il faut jeter des fruits et légumes, ou si au contraire ça vous plait, vous pouvez lui envoyer des fleurs__)._

* * *

-o§O§o-

**Fleur se fane**

_Finduilas de Dol Amroth était notre Dame. Elle était belle et douce, et lors de ses premières années dans notre cité, des étoiles brillaient constamment dans ses yeux. Elle avait un rire clair et franc et un sourire qui pouvait toucher le cœur d'un homme aussi vite et mortellement qu'une flèche tirée par Beleg Cúthalion. Nous étions tous, nous le peuple, fiers du choix de notre seigneur, car il n'y avait, surement, aucune autre qui pourrait être aussi digne de lui. Ainsi nous lui souhaitâmes tous la bienvenue en un joyeux chorus lorsqu'elle pénétra Minas Tirith pour la première fois en tant que fiancée de l'Intendant._

_Ce fut une glorieuse entrée : nous lui réservâmes le même accueil que celui que nous aurions offert à un capitaine victorieux, car cela faisait bien longtemps que nous attendions qu'une femme capture le cœur de notre seigneur. Nos enfants lui prodiguaient des fleurs, nos femmes des plats faits maison, nos grand-mères des conseils avisés, et nous les hommes nous ne pouvions que lui sourire d'un air béat, de loin, criant parfois son nom et celui de Denethor, et luttant pour ne pas fondre sur place si elle nous souriait en retour. Des pétales de fleurs, roses, jaunes, violets, rouges et bleus voletaient autour du couple alors qu'ils traversaient les cercles vers la citadelle où ils seraient enfin liés à jamais par le mariage, et les chants se faisaient entendre dans chaque recoin de la cité blanche. En ce jour, nous avions oublié l'Ombre à l'est._

_Ce qu'elle avait l'air heureux, à cette époque, notre Dame ! Elle rayonnait, comme un soleil ! Et cela réchauffait le cœur de tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Nous voulions son bonheur, oui, nous le voulions. Nous l'eûmes au début, et puis nous ne l'eûmes plus._

_o-o-o-o-o_

**TA 2988, Súlimë**

Cet hiver, j'ai été gravement malade. Mon état de santé a été au plus bas ces deux dernières années.

Denethor est resté près de moi. Je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Il s'inquiète trop, je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'il pense. Bien évidemment, rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ne l'a dissuadé. En conséquence, maintenant, il a beaucoup de travail à rattraper et je ne le vois plus. Il se lève tôt le matin, reste des heures enfermées dans son bureau, et reviens tard le soir, épuisé.

Je suis seule la plupart du temps. Mes fils seront chez leur tante, la sœur de mon époux, pendant quelques semaines encore.

Je me promène parfois, un peu, dans les petits jardins de la Maison des Intendants. Dol Amroth me manque, terriblement. Ma famille là-bas me manque. Mon frère et ses taquineries, ma sœur et confidente, et bien sûr mes parents. Mon ancienne dame de compagnie me manque : une vieille femme que je connaissais depuis l'enfance, et une seconde mère pour moi. La cité me manque : très ouverte, beaucoup plus petite et moins majestueuse que Tirith, mais avec d'avantage de verdure. La plage me manque : pouvoir me promener pieds nus sur le sable chaud, et sentir le vent murmurer à mes oreilles les histoires de la mer !

La Mer ! Ô la Mer ! Comme elle me manque ! Si douce et profonde, si belle ! Elle est fascinante à observer dans sa rage meurtrière, elle calme les esprits lorsqu'elle paisible. Elle est le plus beau et le plus hypnotisant des spectacles à elle seule. Elle est magique. Ô comme cela me manque, de pouvoir m'immerger dans l'eau, de la sentir me caresser, me nettoyer de toutes mes inquiétudes et de pouvoir retrouver cet état de sérénité.

Minas Tirith est si loin de la mer ! Je ne la sens plus, ne la vois plus, et cela me rend triste, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Tirith est bien évidemment une ville magnifique, et je me rappelle encore à quel point j'avais été impressionnée la première fois que je l'ai vue, à mes quinze ans : la plus belle et grandiose des cités Númenóréennes restantes, cela ne fait aucun doute. Et pourtant, si je peux aisément l'admirer, j'ai du mal à y vivre.

Elle est faite de pierres blanches et froides et il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui poussent dans ses rues. Depuis la grande peste et la guerre civile, il lui manque la moitié de la population qui pourrait y vivre : de nombreuses ruelles sont maintenant abandonnées, froides et silencieuses, mortes. Dans les hauts cercles où nous vivons, en tant que famille régnante, il n'y fait jamais très chaud, même au plus profond de l'été, et les hivers sont rudes.

La cité se trouve tout près de l'Ithilien, et au-delà, les terres maudites. Il est impossible d'apprécier le Soleil levant d'ici, non. Car les Montagnes Sombres cachent toute lumière venant de l'est le matin. De mon balcon, je dois faire attention à ne pas regarder dans cette direction, par peur d'être prise de vertiges.

Denethor dit souvent que je suis sa douce fleur des rivages, et que j'ai besoin de lumière pour vivre. C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas l'ombre.

**TA 2988, Nárië**

Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis un moment. Je suis tout le temps fatiguée, malade. J'ai des maux de ventre et surtout d'horribles migraines très régulièrement. Les guérisseurs me donnent sans cesse de nouvelles potions à ingurgiter matin, midi et soir. Mais cela n'aide pas vraiment. Certaines tisanes calment mes maux de tête pour un moment mais ils reviennent toujours.

Denethor n'a pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. Il a été très occupé ces derniers temps. Il y a eu de nombreuses attaques de pirates au sud et des raids d'orc à l'est, sans parler des Haradrims qui s'agitent au sud-est. Ces temps sont troublés, et l'Intendant du Royaume a d'autres ennuis que les petits maux de sa femme.

J'essaie de lui cacher mon malaise autant que je peux, pour ne pas le divertir de son travail, et pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable de ne pas s'occuper de moi, comme si j'étais encore une petite fille !

Je ne vois pas beaucoup mon fils ainé non plus. Boromir a beaucoup de leçons de toutes sortes à prendre au cours de la journée, et quand il a fini, enfant énergique qu'il est, il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit de retourner à la maison, mais plutôt d'aller courir et jouer là où je ne peux pas le voir, emportant son petit frère avec lui. Je crois qu'il s'est fait une réputation parmi les enfants des seigneurs ou des serviteurs habitant le septième cercle de la citée. C'est maintenant Boromir le fort, le brave et le guide. Leur chef dans leurs divers jeux, d'après ce que me raconte mon second fils.

Il est très fier de ses habilitées au combat à l'épée. Le maître d'armes dit qu'il a un talent exceptionnel, accompagné d'un évident enthousiasme pour le sport. Il compte en faire le plus grand guerrier du Gondor quand il sera plus grand, et mon fils est ravi. Pas moi. Moi, mère égoïste, ne peut ressentir qu'un profond dégout devant cette idée. Je ne veux pas voir mon enfant devenir un soldat. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille se battre contre les orcs, ces monstres cruels. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi, innocent et gai toute sa vie.

Même à son petit frère ils ont déjà commencé à apprendre l'art de tuer. Ils disent que lui aussi à un potentiel très fort. J'ai envie de les frapper, de prendre mes fils et de m'enfuir, m'enfuir hors de cette cité de pierre, vers la mer. Là-bas faire une maison et vivre en paix pour le restant de mes jours. Mais je ne peux pas, bien sûr. Alors je hoche simplement la tête et dit : « C'est bien ».

Je garde Faramir tout près tant que je peux. Je ne le lâche pas, sauf pour ses leçons et pour aller jouer avec son frère quand il peut. La plupart du temps, il ne dit rien, ne proteste pas. C'est un très gentil petit garçon, et très vivant aussi, et il me ravit. Et des fois, quand il a envie de partir jouer avec d'autres, je le gronde et lui interdis, ne cédant pas ni devant ses charmants yeux gris ni devant sa moue adorable ni devant son froncement de sourcils. Et je m'en veux, je m'en veux d'être une mère possessive. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Je suis tellement seule, j'ai besoin de lui, de sa vivacité naturelle. Sinon, je crois que je vais devenir folle.

De toute façon, ces derniers temps, il reste volontiers près de moi. Je crois qu'il sent peut-être que quelque chose ne va pas chez sa Mama. Il essaye souvent de me faire rire, il me fait des cadeaux, des dessins et autres charmantes œuvres que ses petites mains ont façonnées spécialement pour moi.

Je crains de le voir grandir, et de le voir m'abandonner pour Gondor lui aussi.

**TA 2988, Urimë**

Aujourd'hui Denethor a regardé dans le Palantír. Le Palantír, c'est une pierre de vision, une boule de cristal à la surface lisse et sans défaut, dans laquelle l'on peut voir ce qui se passe au loin.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait. Les attaques sur nos frontières se sont multipliées et aucun de nos espions ne peut fournir d'information sur les plans et pensées de nos ennemis. Et tout s'aggrave. Denethor a besoin d'utiliser une autre méthode.

Le problème, c'est que nous sommes pratiquement sûrs que l'Ennemi aussi en a un, de Palantír. Celui que nous avons perdu il y a des années de cela avec la prise de Minas Ithil par Ses serviteurs. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais d'après les dires de mon époux, la pierre qu'Il a probablement récupérée et celle que nous avons sont comme des sœurs, très proches, et pour cette raison aucun des Intendants précédents n'avait osé regarder. Pour cette raison Denethor a hésité, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il a été prudent bien sûr. Durant des semaines, il a étudié tous les différents parchemins contenants les informations qu'avaient laissés les anciens Intendants des Rois sur l'utilisation des Pierres de vision. Il les a lus et relus. Et il a décidé qu'il avait la force mentale nécessaire pour y parvenir. Pour réussir à maîtriser le Palantír, Ennemi ou pas.

Je n'étais pas avec lui quand il l'a fait, je n'ai pas osé, j'ai eu peur. Il est allé affronter la Pierre seul. Et il est revenu avec un immense mal de tête qu'il avait peine à cacher, et une satisfaction qu'il avait peine à dissimuler également. Apparemment les maux de tête sont normaux pour un premier essai. Il est fier de lui : en une heure, il a réussi à comprendre toutes les fonctions majeures. Et il n'a pas eu de problèmes avec la Pierre perdue d'Ithil. Peut-être que les défenseurs de la cité ont réussi à la détruire avant de mourir finalement.

Quant à moi, je ne l'aime pas, cette pierre. Elle est trop sombre et la seule fois où je l'ai vue, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me voyait aussi, qu'elle me regardait. Comme une bête sauvage qui observe sa proie. Je ne l'aime pas cette pierre, elle me fait peur. Et je m'inquiète pour Denethor, il travaille trop. Il semble obsédé par l'idée de maîtriser totalement cette boule sombre, de découvrir tous ses secrets. Je n'aime pas cela.

J'ai essayé de lui demander d'arrêter, une fois, mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. « Tu sais très bien que c'est important, mon amour. Pour moi et pour le Gondor, c'est un immense atout ! ». Je n'ai plus rien dit. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui montrer comment faire son devoir après tout, et je ne veux pas devenir un poids pour lui.

Et j'ai d'autres ennuis. J'ai à présent des migraines presque tous les jours, je me sens très fatiguée, je mange très mal car si je mange trop, je vomi. Les guérisseurs n'y peuvent rien : ils essayent pourtant, mais rien ne semble faire de l'effet. Ils m'ont demandé de rester à la maison et de ne plus sortir, de me reposer. J'obéis, même si je commence à me sentir enfermée ici.

Et je suis malheureuse. Je suis la première Dame du Gondor. J'ai un époux beau, riche, fort et puissant, et qui m'aime. J'ai deux merveilleux garçons qui rendent jalouses les autres mères. J'ai des serviteurs intentionnés, un peuple dévoué. Et pourtant je suis malheureuse.

Cette cité me rend triste, elle qui émerveille tant de monde. Moi, elle me rend triste. Je me sens prisonnière, je me sens comme si je n'avais pas assez d'air. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose de vital. Je suffoque.

L'Ombre à l'est me fait peur. Je la sens. Éveillée, je la sens, et dans mon sommeil, je la sens. Et j'ai peur. Je suis effrayée par elle, comme lorsque j'étais petite et que j'étais effrayée par le monstre sous mon lit. Mais à présent c'est pire, car nos peurs d'adulte sont toujours plus graves que nos peurs d'enfant. J'ai l'impression de sentir l'air souillé du Mordor venir s'infiltrer jusque dans Tirith, entrer dans mes poumons. J'ai l'impression de sentir la puanteur de Ses créatures à chaque instant. Je n'ose plus sortir sur mon balcon est, de là où je peux voir les Montagnes Sombres et de là où elles peuvent me voir.

Plus que jamais, Dol Amroth et la mer me manquent. Mais cela, je ne le dis pas à mon époux. Denethor serait déçu et triste je pense, il ne comprendrait pas. Boromir non plus ne comprendrait pas que l'on ne puisse pas aimer sa cité adorée et se sentirait insulté.

Mais j'ai besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, alors je vais le dire à mon second fils. Je l'emmène dans un petit coin du jardin que j'ai découvert, un joli endroit sauvage sous la haie dont l'entrée est cachée par un arbre. Je lui mets le doigt sur la bouche pour faire cesser tout bavardage enjoué, et je souris à la vue de ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Puis je lui dis :

« C'est joli, ici, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ouiiiii ! »

« À partir de maintenant, ce sera notre endroit secret Faramir, rien qu'à nous deux, d'accord ? Tu en penses quoi ?»

« Et Boromir ? »

« Tu as plein de cachettes secrètes avec Boromir, non ? Pourquoi pas une rien qu'avec moi ? »

« Mmmmh… D'accord ! Je ne le dirai pas à Boromir »

« À personne ? »

« À personne ! »

Et alors, je lui parle. Je lui parle de la mer. Il l'a déjà vue bien sûr, il y a deux ans lorsque toute la famille est allée rendre visite au Prince de Dol Amroth, et je me rappelle qu'il l'avait aimée. Je lui raconte tout. Je partage mes souvenirs et mon amour. Des histoires de mon enfance, des histoires de marins et d'étoiles. Des histoires qui m'ont fait rêver quand j'avais son âge, et qui me font toujours rêver aujourd'hui. Et il écoute bien. Ces yeux brillent d'excitation et il boit chaque mot. Je lui montre des coquillages, et lui fais écouter la mer. Et il rit de plaisir. Et pendant un court instant, je suis heureuse.

**TA 2988, Début** **Hísimë**

Ma condition s'est encore détériorée ces derniers mois, et il m'arrive de garder le lit pendant toute une journée. J'ai des problèmes de vue. Je suis souvent prise de vertiges et je dois faire attention à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Je n'en ai plus tellement la force de toute façon. Je suis devenue affreusement maigre, à force de régurgiter le peu que je me permets d'avaler.

Denethor s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. Il n'y a plus moyen de lui cacher mon mal. Il a tout fait pour me faire plaisir ces derniers mois. Il passait le plus de temps possible en ma compagnie, et il m'a couverte de présents de toutes les sortes. Il me fait examiner par les guérisseurs matins et soirs, et des fois je l'entends leur exprimer d'une voix glaciale son mécontentement à leur incapacité à m'aider. Mais les pauvres ! Je sais que ce n'est pas leur faute, qu'ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Mais mon époux, comme à son habitude, ne veut rien savoir. J'ai honte de l'avoir mobilisé ainsi alors qu'il a tellement à faire, tout un peuple sur qui veiller. Mais il est parti maintenant de toute façon, il y a environ une semaine, pour Pelagir. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il aurait dû y aller, et il a essayé de reporter la date pour rester avec moi, mais la situation ne pouvait plus attendre. Il me manque, terriblement.

Avant de partir, il m'a offert une magnifique mante d'un bleu sombre, avec des petites étoiles dorées brodées dessus. Le tissu est très riche, extrêmement chaud et léger en même temps. Il l'a faite faire spécialement pour moi par les meilleurs tisseurs du Royaume. Personne ne pourra me prendre pour autre chose que la femme de l'Intendant avec cela sur les épaules ! Il me la présentée fièrement juste avant son départ, un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Ainsi tu n'auras pas froid pendant mon absence ! ».

Et pourtant, il avait tort. Car j'ai froid. Un feu brûle dans la cheminée de ma chambre, les fenêtres sont fermées, je suis blottie sous mes couvertures, et j'ai froid. Je tremble comme si je venais de faire un plongeon dans l'Anduin glacé.

Mes fils aussi savent maintenant très bien que je suis malade. Je pense qu'on leur a dit d'être très silencieux à la maison, pour ne pas me déranger. De ne pas trop m'embêter afin que je puisse me reposer. Ils sont très gentils avec moi. Ils me chantent des chansons. Ils me récitent des poésies qu'ils ont faites eux-mêmes. Tous les soirs, ils s'évadent de leurs chambres respectives, et avec des gâteaux probablement volés aux cuisines, s'engouffrent dans mes appartements. Ils s'installent sur le grand lit, et m'obligent à manger leur petit goûter avec eux, et je n'ai jamais le cœur de refuser, même si je vomi toujours tout dès qu'ils sont partis. Faramir prend avec lui un livre et me lit de sa petite voix d'enfant des histoires qu'il a soigneusement sélectionnées, des jolies histoires gaies, qui parlent de mouettes, de chevaux des eaux, de bateaux qui volent, de poissons qui chantent. Il lit incroyablement bien pour son âge. De façon claire et fluide.

Des fois, je le surprends en train de m'observer, alors que je suis appuyée sur la balustrade en pierres blanches de mon balcon côté ouest, enveloppée dans mon manteau aux étoiles, regardant vers la mer.

**TA 2988, Fin** **Hísimë**

Je suis toujours fatiguée mais je me sens un peu mieux à présent. Mais je me sens seule. Je me lève, resserrant la fourrure contre moi, pour partir à la recherche de quelqu'un. On est en milieu d'après midi, les garçons sont encore à leur leçon. Denethor n'est pas dans son bureau. Il doit être dans la chambre en haut de la citadelle, avec le Palantír, je me dis.

Péniblement, je grimpe les marches. Je m'essouffle, je transpire, je me fais mal, mais lentement je continue à grimper, en m'appuyant sur le mur, pausant toutes les sept marches pour souffler. Je veux le voir, qu'il me serre très fort dans ses bras et qu'il me murmure à l'oreille qu'il est là et que tout va bien. Quand j'arrive au bout, je suis épuisée, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je m'effondre à genoux devant les portes de la pièce. J'essaye d'ouvrir. Elles sont fermées. Je crie le nom de mon époux mais il ne répond pas. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues : je suis fatiguée.

Je me rappelle soudain que j'ai les clés, dans ma poche. Je les ai prises avant de monter. Me traitant d'idiote, j'ouvre, et je ne vois personne. Denethor n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là parce qu'il est toujours à Pelagir, et moi, j'avais oublié. Idiote ! Pitoyable idiote ! Maintenant, des trous de mémoire ? Il ne manquait que cela ! De nouveau, je suis en pleurs, je sanglote encore et encore. J'en ai assez. Assez. Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Il m'a abandonné, il m'a laissé toute seule. Il aurait dû rester avec moi.

Puis, je me relève, me prépare à m'en aller, quand soudain, quelque chose me retient. Sur une table au fond de la pièce, un tissu sombre cache une forme arrondie. Je me vois m'approcher, sans vraiment le vouloir, et enlever le tissu afin d'observer la boule si lisse et si sombre, si belle. Je suis comme hypnotisée. La pierre me voit, je le sais. Elle est belle et elle veut parler avec moi. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je la prends et je regarde, je regarde dedans. Je laisse mon regard s'enfoncer dans la pierre.

Je vois un fleuve, des collines, une cité sombre, des montagnes, et puis soudain, tout devient blanc. Il y a comme quelque chose qui demande à me parler et j'accepte, sans savoir, sans réfléchir, comme cela, comme poussée par une volonté beaucoup trop forte pour moi.

Et je Le vois. Et Il me voit. Il me parle, et moi je L'écoute. Il me dit des choses d'une voix moqueuse, Il me dit des choses cruelles, dont je ne comprends pas le sens mais seulement la cruauté. Il me montre des choses horribles. Et je commence à crier. Je crie, je crie, comme une hystérique. Je gesticule comme si j'étais en feu. Mais je ne détache pas mon regard de la surface claire de la boule. Je n'en ai pas la force alors je crie à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

Personne ne m'entend bien sûr. Les murs de la citadelle ne laissent pas passer le son, et il n'y a personne dans les hauts étages à cette heure-ci de toute façon. Tout le monde est en bas. Personne ne m'entend, à part Lui, qui rit et rit encore.

Finalement Il s'en va. Et moi, un moment après son image partie, je crie toujours. Et puis soudain je me tais. J'arrache mon regard de la pierre. Je ne vois plus rien tout à coup. Le monde est noir. Je me sens tomber par terre, et puis plus rien.

Lorsque je me réveille, je sens un liquide chaud couler sur mes lèvres et mon menton. La lumière revient : le liquide chaud est pourpre. C'est du sang, mon sang ! Je saigne du nez ! Beaucoup, et ça ne s'arrête pas. Je panique : du liquide est tombé sur mon manteau ! Mon tout nouveau manteau, mon cadeau ! Je l'enlève vite avant qu'il ne se fasse encore plus tacher.

Je suis toujours dans la pièce, en haut de la citadelle. Je m'essuie comme je peux avec le tissu sombre qui avait servi à cacher la boule et, sans un autre coup d'œil vers la table et ce qu'il y a dessus, je prends mon manteau et je m'enfuis. Je prends à peine le temps de fermer les portes derrière moi et je m'enfuis. Je cours comme une folle dans les escaliers. Je me prends les pieds dans mon manteau plusieurs fois, je tombe, me relève et reprends ma course. Je ne croise personne, par miracle.

Une fois dans mes appartements de la Maison des Intendant, je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans la glace et j'efface toute trace de sang sur mon visage. Je mets de l'eau partout, mais cela ne m'importe pas. Personne ne doit savoir, non personne. Il ne faut pas laisser de preuves. Il ne faut pas que Denethor l'apprenne. S'il sait que j'ai regardé dans sa pierre, il sera en colère. Il ne faut pas laisser de preuve, il faut tout effacer.

Et, soudain, je m'écroule par terre et j'éclate en sanglots incontrôlables. Je pleure toute seule, étalée sur le dos, sur le sol mouillé devant mon miroir.

Et puis soudain, la porte s'ouvre, et mon petit garçon entre, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris. Il me voit. Je dois m'arrêter ! Maintenant ! Il faut que j'arrête ! Mon fils, mon fils me regarde ! Je dois arrêter ! Mais je ne peux pas, je ne me contrôle plus. Lui s'approche d'un air paniqué. « Mama ? Mama ? Est-ce que ça va ? Ma' ? ». Il se prépare à s'en aller, il veut aller chercher de l'aide, je comprends. Péniblement, je me redresse et entre deux sanglots parviens à le supplier de revenir. Il obéit. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer l'expression de son visage à travers mes larmes.

Mais je peux voir quand il met ses petits bras autour de mon cou pour serrer très fort. Je peux sentir son petit cœur contre ma poitrine, qui bat très vite, paniqué. Je l'entends me murmurer doucement : « C'est bon, tout va bien aller, Mama, tout va bien ». Et ainsi je m'effondre contre mon garçon de même pas cinq ans, pleurant comme une gamine, ne réussissant qu'à articuler : « À personne ! Ne le dis à personne ! »

**TA 2988, Ringarë**

Aujourd'hui, Faramir a cinq ans. Son père n'est pas là pour son anniversaire : la neige le retient à Pelagir. Mais Faramir ne lui en veut pas bien sûr, il dit qu'il comprend. Il est très mature, mon fils.

La fête est somptueuse. Tous les grands seigneurs de la cité et des campagnes alentours sont invités avec leur famille. Beaucoup ont amené leurs enfants avec eux, et la salle de bal résonne avec leurs rires. Tous sont joyeux et enthousiastes. Boromir est entouré d'un groupe de garçons et de filles à l'air ébahi à qui il conte avec entrain ses récents exploits. Ils l'acclament comme un héros. Forlong de Lossarnach (qui a déjà presque vidé les tables d'apéritif de toute nourriture à lui tout seul) et plusieurs autres seigneurs félicitent Faramir d'un air enjoué, s'étonnant de voir à quel point il a grandi, comme il est devenu beau, fort et intelligent. Mon fils essaye de faire l'adulte et de répondre sérieusement comme un petit seigneur, mais il ne cache pas son sourire.

Personne n'est au courant de mon escapade de l'autre jour. Depuis, je fais des cauchemars dès que je ferme l'œil, où je vois mon époux se faire torturer par des orcs riant cruellement. Je vois Boromir et Faramir se faire dévorer par ces affreuses bêtes. Et je me réveille, pleurant et criant comme une folle, dans les bras de ma servante qui n'est jamais loin et me réconforte sans poser de question. Et je remercie les Valar que Denethor ne soit pas là pour me voir ainsi. Et je me lève pour voir si mes fils sont toujours là. Ils le sont, plongés dans leur sommeil, mais la vue ne me réconforte pas. Car maintenant je suis assaillie par les visions, endormie ou pas. Les visions d'eux à l'âge adulte, leur corps percé de flèches noires, sont les pires. Un jour, je le sais, ils partiront avec l'armée. Je redoute ce jour. Ô je le redoute tellement !

Je ne dors plus par peur des cauchemars, en plus de ne pas pouvoir manger grand chose. Les migraines sont maintenant presque quotidiennes, et absolument insupportables. La douleur, la douleur ! Il est alors impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette affreuse douleur, comme si ma tête se faisait percer de mille couteaux en même temps. Aussi, des saignements de nez accompagnent mes maux de tête, à présent.

Pourtant ce matin, je me sentais un peu mieux. Assez bien pour assister à la fête en tout cas. Et je le voulais vraiment, pour faire plaisir à mon fils dont le père déjà est absent. Il avait l'air si heureux, de savoir que je serais là ! Mais maintenant, maintenant je regrette cette décision.

J'essaye de paraître joyeuse. Je parle, je bois, je mange, je souris, je ris. Je remercie tous ceux qui commentent mon manteau aux étoiles. Et je me sens hypocrite. Et je me sens mauvaise, de ne pas être heureuse à l'anniversaire de mon garçon. Et j'ai froid, malgré la salle chauffée. Je resserre ma mante sur moi. Bientôt j'étouffe. J'ai besoin d'air. Maintenant.

J'invente une excuse, et je sors, en courant presque. Pourtant une fois dehors rien ne change : j'ai toujours froid, j'étouffe, et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me sens faible, j'ai envie de crier. Je ne veux pas tomber évanouie à l'anniversaire de mon fils, alors je décide de retourner dans mes appartements me reposer un peu.

J'ai du mal à marcher, mes jambes sont molles. Je marche comme un homme ivre. J'ai mal au cœur. Le monde est flou, car j'ai des larmes dans les yeux. Je pleure comme une petite fille, encore, je sanglote toute seule dans les couloirs vides. Je divague. Heureusement, tout le monde est à la fête et il n'y a personne pour voir la femme du souverain dans cet état pitoyable.

Je n'atteindrai jamais ma chambre, je n'y arriverai pas. Je panique. Je ne peux plus continuer, j'ai trop mal, trop mal partout. Ce n'est pas loin pourtant. Je panique. Il faut que j'arrête, j'ai trop mal. Mais je n'arrête pas, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Il ne faut pas que je m'arrête. Si je m'arrête je vais geler, il fait trop froid. Je continue à marcher lentement, je n'arrive plus à penser. Je sais juste que je dois continuer à marcher. Je pleure toujours, mais il n'y a toujours personne pour entendre mes sanglots. Tous les servants sont occupés à la fête.

Je suis dans mes appartements. J'y suis arrivée sans m'en rendre conte. Je m'allonge mon lit, vidée de mes forces, et je regarde le plafond. J'ai l'impression de voir un œil, rouge et méchant, qui me regarde. J'ai froid. Mon manteau ne me réchauffe plus. J'ai froid de l'intérieur. Je saigne encore du nez, je pense. Je ne suis pas sûre. Je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux, car j'ai trop peur. De ne pas réussir à les rouvrir si je les ferme. Alors je regarde l'œil au plafond.

J'ai mal au ventre. Je souffre. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne est lentement en train de se fondre en deux. La douleur n'a jamais était aussi insupportable et de nouveau je pleure. J'ai du mal à respirer, à soulever ma poitrine pour inspirer. J'essaie pourtant, je me bats. J'ai du mal, de plus en plus. Et je panique. Je crache du sang, je m'étouffe. J'essaye de crier mais je n'y arrive pas, seul un faible son sort de ma bouche, comme un murmure, et personne ne m'entend. Je ne peux pas me relever. Je panique, m'étouffe. Je sens le sang qui coule sur mon visage. Je suffoque. Je pleure et j'essaie de crier. À l'aide. Au secours. Aidez-moi. Je vous en pris aidez moi. Ne me laissez pas mourir, je vais mourir. Denethor ! Denethor ! Je vais mourir.

Je vais mourir, mais je ne veux pas. J'ai des enfants. J'ai deux fils. Je veux les voir grandir. Je veux les voir vivre. Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne dois pas les abandonner. Ils ne seront pas d'accord. Ils ne vont pas être contents. Ils vont me détester. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me détestent, je ne veux pas que mes garçons me détestent. Non je ne veux pas.

Et Denethor, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire, de me trouver là ainsi. Il va trouver cela pitoyable. Il va m'en vouloir en plus, si je meurs sans rien lui dire. Il va penser que je l'ai fait exprès. Il va me détester lui aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse, mon amour. Je suis désolée, mon amour, je ne voulais pas.

Et les autres, qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser, lorsqu'ils sauront ! Ils vont dire que j'étais faible, indigne de mon seigneur. La femme de l'Intendant qui meurt seule dans sa chambre le jour de l'anniversaire de son fils. C'est pitoyable. Je vais faire honte à ma famille. Mon amour, je regrette, je regrette.

J'étouffe, je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai si froid. Je ne vois plus rien, seulement des taches de lumière qui viennent et qui s'en vont, encore et encore, et cet œil si cruel qui voit tout et qui se moque. J'ai si froid. Les taches de lumière viennent et s'en vont, et puis ne reviennent plus, et tout est noir. Tout est noir, il n'y a que l'œil. J'ai si froid.

_o-o-o-o-o_

_Finduilas de Dol Amroth était notre Dame. Je dis « de Dol Amroth », car bien qu'elle fût douze années parmi nous, elle ne fut jamais « de la cité blanche ». C'était une fille de la mer comme il y en a peu de nos jours, et à nos yeux, elle était comme une fleur des rivages, douce, belle et fragile, que l'on aurait arrachée à sa terre afin de replanter sur une roche nue et froide, dans un endroit sans soleil. Elle s'est fanée. Lentement, elle s'est fanée._

_Personne n'est en mesure, je pense, de dire quand exactement elle commença à être malheureuse. Cela se passa progressivement et un jour, nous réalisâmes que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne nous avait graciés de son sourire, que la lumière s'était éteinte. Mais que pouvions nous y faire ? Nous étions tous loin de nous douter qu'elle était mourante._

_De sa mort en elle-même nous ne sûmes pas grand-chose. Nous savions qu'un mal la rongeait, mais selon les dires, les guérisseurs affirmaient que son temps n'était pas encore venu et qu'il dut y avoir autre chose. Les rumeurs couraient dans la cité, certaines racontant même qu'elle avait elle-même mis fin à ses jours, mais rien ne fut confirmé. Tout ce dont nous pouvions être certains, c'est qu'elle mourut lors de la fête de son jeune fils, seule dans sa chambre. Le reste, notre seigneur décida de garder secret, et ce fut gardé secret. Chacun se créa sa propre version, et peu fut écrit dans nos livres à son sujet._

_Nous pleurâmes son décès, à elle encore si jeune. Nous pleurâmes pour les deux garçons dont elle fut mère avant de ne plus être. Mais par-dessus tout, nous pleurâmes pour notre seigneur qui l'aimait tendrement, cette jeune fleur des baies Belfalas. Notre seigneur que nous pensions tous aussi dur que le marbre, mais qui se révéla autrement. Notre seigneur qui pleura sur la tombe de sa femme, toujours haut et fier, et silencieux, mais arborant sur son visage une grande peine que même lui ne pouvait dissimuler. Depuis ce jour, on aurait dit qu'il s'était enveloppé d'un manteau d'ombre : c'était comme si le fantôme de sa femme l'accompagnait partout où il allait, et si nous ne pouvions le voir, nous sentions tous sa présence._

_Ainsi, la mort de Finduilas ne fut que le commencement d'une tragédie qui dura bien longtemps encore, mais dont je ne parlerai point aujourd'hui._

**-o§O§o-  
**

* * *

**_Re notes de l'auteur :_**

_À propos des pierres de visions, je crois bien me souvenir qu'il est dit quelque part que les Intendants de Gondor étaient également les gardiens du Palantír, chargés par les Rois de percer ses mystères. Ils ont un droit légitime de regarder dedans, ce qui est un avantage lorsqu'on veut s'en servir. Les pierres avaient deux usages distincts : communiquer avec un autre propriétaire de l'objet, comme l'ont fait Saruman et Sauron, et faire office de télescope, comme le fera Elessar durant son règne._

_Denethor a commencé à l'utiliser peu après être monté au pouvoir apparemment, mais on ne sait pas si c'est avant ou après la mort de sa femme. Dans cette histoire, il commence avant._

_Sinon, Beleg Cúthalion est bien sûr Beleg à l'Arc de fer de l'histoire des Enfants de Húrin._

_Le Calendrier utilisé est celui des Intendants, qui était en vigueur en Gondor au temps de Finduilas :  
__**Súlimë**__ vers Mars  
__**Nárië**__ vers Juin  
__**Urimë**__ vers Août  
__**Début**__**Hísimë**__ vers la Fin Octobre/Début Novembre  
__**Fin**__**Hísimë**__ vers Novembre  
__**Ringarë**__ vers Décembre_


End file.
